


Plié

by HDHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/pseuds/HDHale
Summary: Illustration of ballet danseur Peter and fanboy Stiles' meet-cute, from Therapeutic_Steter's fanfiction, Plié.





	Plié

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Therapeutic_Steter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therapeutic_Steter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Plié](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734301) by [Therapeutic_Steter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therapeutic_Steter/pseuds/Therapeutic_Steter). 



**Author's Note:**

> Illustration for Therapeutic_Steter as part of Steter Secret Santa 2017 for a pinch hit.  
> Critique not desired on this particular piece, thank you. :)
> 
> I do not give permission for my work to be reposted or used without my consent, with the exception of the giftee.  
> Hexes and curses on anyone who does repost without my consent. :)
> 
> Here on tumblr: http://hd-hale.tumblr.com/post/170501452599/pli%C3%A9-therapeuticsteter-stiles-couldnt-help-but


End file.
